Back From the Dead
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Inspired by CA S04E10. Shortly after NY, Phil learns that his daughter (CIA operative Shaelynn Coulson) has been classified as a rogue operative and has been killed in a shoot-out. Not believing what he is told about his daughter's reputation, Phil sets out on a mission to clear his daughter's name when he learns something else entirely. (WARNING: SPOILERS FOR CA!)
1. Last Resort

**Back From the Dead**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing. Except for Shaelynn Coulson.

**Rating:  
**M (for language)**  
**

**Genre:  
**Drama/Family/Angst**  
**

**Lyrics Used:  
**Skylar Grey f/Big Shawn & Travis Barker "Back From the Dead"**  
**

**Author's Note:  
**WARNING! **[SPOILER ALERT]** This fic contains spoilers for the Season 4 Finale of _Covert Affairs_! If you haven't seen it, yet (shame on you) and want to be surprised, DON'T READ THIS FIC!

* * *

_'Cause I'm losin' my sight | Losin' my mind | Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losin' my sight | Losin' my mind | Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothin's all right | Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying | I'm crying | I'm crying | I'm crying  
Cut my life into pieces | This is my last resort _

* * *

Last Resort

"You gotta be shittin' me!" Nick Fury demanded when he received the intel on the desk before him. "You're _absolutely_ certain?" He questioned his operative.

"Yes, sir." The seasoned operative confirmed. "We tapped into a camera feed the CIA was using to track the interactions between Agents Coulson and Michaels." The operative in question stated, referring to a recent incident in Frankfurt, Germany, between one Agent Shaelynn Coulson and one Agent Calder Michaels from the Central Intelligence Agency. "Agent Coulson was suspected of killing another CIA operative in Frankfurt assigned to assist in her extraction and, as such, her classification had changed to Rogue Operative-"

"Bullshit!" Director Fury bellowed, cutting off the agent's recital of the intel. "I'mma stop ya right there, Agent Grey. I've known Shaelynn Coulson since the day she was _born_. There is no way in _HELL_ she would ever betray her agency OR her country in such a manner!" He roared, challengingly.

"If I may be so frank, Director, I never stated that I _agreed_ with their intel." Agent Grey employed every ounce of self-restraint he had to prevent himself from jumping for joy at the Director's smug grin before he continued on reciting the intel he had compiled. "However, Agent Coulson knew that the only way she would have ever left Frankfurt was in Agent Michaels' custody-meaning the end of her career and her freedom-or in a bodybag. From everything we've compiled on the matter...She tragically chose the bodybag. Agent Coulson took the elevator of a Commerce Bank building up to the thirty-second floor where Calder Michaels and his team were waiting for her. She also placed a phonecall to a personal cellphone belonging to one August Anderson-her handler and lover-I'll spare you the details of the conversation but, suffice to say, she knew she was not leaving that building alive. Between the video feed and audio from the tap that Langley had placed on Agent Anderson's phone, we were able to determine that a shoot-out ensued between Agent Coulson and Agent Michaels." Agent Grey looked down to the floor for a moment as his voice took on a grave tone as he finished. "Agent Michaels, himself, confirmed that Agent Coulson is dead."

"I don't know who this Agent Michaels is..." Agent Phil Coulson stated, striding rather confidently into the office. "But, I can assure you, Agent Grey...I am very much alive." Pausing for a moment, Phil took in the befuddled look on Agent Grey's face as well as the grim one on Fury's face. Agent Grey's befuddled expression, he'd expected. Until now, only himself and Nick had known he was alive. But, Fury's grim expression threw him. "I'm sorry. Did I miss something?"

"A-a-agent Coulson..." Agent Grey stammered, taking in the completely unexpected entrance of Phil Coulson-a man he had believed to have been killed in action during the attacks on New York. His entrance, however, completely changed everything he had just told Director Fury. Until now, he had been thinking about how appropriate this was-Shaelynn being killed in action just as her father had been-and, how the father-daughter duo had finally been reunited. _Aw, hell..._He thought to himself as he realized the agent before him was about to learn of his daughter's death. _Damn..._

"Thank you, Agent Grey. I'll take it from here." Fury instructed Agent Grey, gesturing for him to leave the Director and Agent Coulson alone. "Phil, I think you best sit down." That was when Agent Phil Coulson knew it was time to worry. Nick never asked anyone to sit down if it wasn't devastating news.

"What the hell's going on, here, Nick?" Phil asked, throwing protocol out the window, knowing that this was likely to be a personal conversation.

"Agent Grey wasn't referring to you, Phil." Fury began, cautiously, still trying to figure out just how the hell he was supposed to tell his best friend and most trusted agent that his daughter was dead-and, had been classified as rogue at the time of her death.

"That's not possible." Phil shot back, utterly confused. "If he wasn't talking about me, there's only one other..." His voice trailed off, realizing what Nick was implying. "No...No, she can't be..._Tell _me he's lying, Nick!"

"Believe me, Phil..." Fury began darkly, sinking down into his own chair behind his desk. "Nothing would make me happier, in this moment, than to tell you just exactly that." Pausing for a moment, he searched for the most delicate way to phrase what he was about to say next. "But, the reality of the situation is far worse than you even realize."

"Worse?!" Phil demanded, weakly, his voice far more watery and shaky than he would ever admit. "How in the _**hell**_ could it _possibly_ be any worse?!" Phil was already sick thinking about the implications. He wasn't sure he even _wanted _fathom how it could be any worse.

"Shaelynn was killed in a shoot-out with her new boss, a man by the name of Calder Michaels. Tech tapped into a video feed as it was being viewed by the CIA as well as the audio feed from the tap Langley put on August Anderson's personal cell phone." Fury began, trying to break the news as gently as he possibly could. "At the time, Shae had been suspected of killing another CIA operative charged with her extraction from Frankfurt. In the video feed, she had taken the elevator of a Commerce Bank building up to the thirty-second floor where Michaels and his team were waiting for her. When the doors opened, an immediate gunfight ensued between Michaels and Shaelynn."

Jumping to his feet, Phil pounded his fist on the table before him-with surprising force-and roared "THAT'S BULLSHIT, AND YOU **KNOW **IT, NICK!" Phil couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hearing all those horrible things about Shaelynn-things he knew in his gut were lies-filled him with such white-hot rage, he could hear his blood pounding in his ears.

Understanding Phil's reaction, Fury attempted to placate furious operative before him before he did anything stupid or irrational. "I know, Phil. You and I both know Shae would never even entertain _thoughts _of half the things she was accused of." Sighing heavily, Nick lowered his gaze to the floor momentarily, before adding "But, facts are facts...And, we have confirmation of Shae's death."

"Confirmation that came from a man charged with _protecting _my daughter, but, ended up smearing her reputation AND taking her life in the process!" Phil snapped, his voice dripping with a lethal anger that would have anyone else cowering in a corner, begging for their life. "Forgive me if his bullshit isn't enough for me!" He declared, somewhat more quietly. Though, his voice was just as menacing, as he turned and began to storm out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Fury asked, cautiously, dreading the answer.

"To see my daughter's body for myself." Phil snapped, whipping his head around to face the Director with speed that would have snapped anyone else's neck. "And, then, kill the son of a bitch that smeared her reputation and killed her-assuming she's actually dead." Without even waiting for a response, Phil stormed out of the office, on a mission.

"You and I both know no good can ever come of this!" Fury called down the hall after his friend, though, he knew that-even assuming Phil had actually _heard _him-there was no chance in hell, he would listen. "I just lost my one good eye." Fury muttered to the empty room. "Again."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This idea just came to me out of nowhere, today, while I was thinking about my new story, "Welcome to Level 7". It was inspired by the _Covert Affairs _Summer Finale, Tuesday night. (Super shocking! Couldn't believe the way the episode ended! Totally didn't see it coming!) Anyway, I hope you like it!


	2. Back From the Dead

**Back From the Dead**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing except Shaelynn Coulson.**  
**

**Rating:  
**T**  
**

**Genre:  
**Family/Drama

**Lyrics Used:  
**Skylar Grey "Back From the Dead"

* * *

_I never thought that you and I | Would ever meet again | I mourn the loss of you sometimes | And pray for peace within | But, where do we begin now that | You're back from the dead | Where do we begin now that | You're back from the dead | Where do we begin now that | You're back from the dead_

_I'm so confused | I don't know how to feel | Should I throw my arms around | Or kill you for real | 'Cause I worked so hard to put the past to rest | Now it's tumbling down on me just like an avalanche | So you can't just come back now like a demon uninvited | No you can't just expect me to open my door to you because_

_I never thought that you and I | Would ever meet again | I mourn the loss of you sometimes | And pray for peace within | But, where do we begin now that | You're back from the dead | Where do we begin now that | You're back from the dead | Where do we begin now that | You're back from the dead_

* * *

Back From the Dead

"Whoa!" Tony greeted, his friend and handler, as the man all but shoved by him on his way down the hall. "Where's the fire?" He asked, jokingly, as he lightly grabbed the man's arm to direct his attention on him.

"I just-I have to go, Mr. Stark." Phil responded absently, his mind solely focused on prepping a quinjet to fly to Frankfurt, Germany, in search of answers regarding his daughter's death. He was in no mood for any of his friend's jovial banter.

Sensing something was seriously wrong with the agent, Tony wasn't about to let him go anywhere without giving him some answers. "Okay, seriously, Phil...What the hell's going on? I know you and this isn't like you. Something's wrong, I can sense it." It was true, ever since they had started working together after Tony revealed himself as Iron Man, the two of them had developed an uncanny bond and could always tell when something was off with the other. And, they _always _called each other on their crap. "Look, whatever it is, you know you can tell me. Just talk to me, Phil. Let me help you figure it out." _I'd do anything for you, Phil..._Tony thought to himself as fear and concern washed over him as he took in the distraught look on the face of the man he had secretly fallen in love with.

"Shaelynn's dead!" Phil cried out, abruptly, startling both himself and the billionaire that still had yet to release his grip on Phil's arm. Before he registered what was happening, the seasoned agent found himself gravitating toward the billionaire.

For a moment, the two of them just stood there, toe-to-toe in complete silence. "My God..." Tony breathed, still metaphorically bowled over by Phil's outburst. "How?" He questioned, shakily. "What happened?"

Finally unable to shoulder the load, alone, Phil collapsed into Tony's arms as he just let go of everything. "She was killed in a gunfight..." He cried, shakily into Tony's shoulder, neither of them caring about his tears soaking the billionaire's shirt. After crying it out a moment longer, Phil pulled just far enough away to look into Tony's eyes as he continued on. "They said she was guilty of _treason_, Tony! They classified her as as fucking _rogue operative_! It's all bullshit! It...It has to be..." Phil sighed as the full reality of the situation sank in. His one and only daughter had been killed before he'd been able to read her in about his 'death' in the attacks on New York. "It just has to be..." He finished, desperately.

Tony couldn't bear seeing Phil in this condition. Granted, he may not have known what the agent was going through-given that he'd never even had kids to lose. But, that wasn't about to stop him from doing whatever he possibly could to be there for the man. Gently taking hold of Phil's biceps, Tony spoke again, keeping his voice as calm and level as was possible. "Phil, look at me." After waiting patiently for Phil to focus his gaze on him, Tony was rewarded with the agent's blue eyes on him. "You and I _both _know everything they said about Shaelynn was pure bullshit. There's no way in _hell_ she would ever do half the things she was accused of."

Nodding in agreement, Phil replied "I know...That's why I'm off to Frankfurt, right now." The agent stated, firmly, his mind made up. "I need answers. I have to know what _really _happened to my daughter and I have to clear her name! I won't rest until I know the truth."

Knowing the agent before him as well as he did, Tony knew Phil was right. He would never be able to rest until he knew the truth about his daughter's death. "Then, let me go with you." Given Phil's current emotional state, Tony was not at all comfortable letting the man take on an undertaking such as this, alone.

Shaking his head, determinedly, Phil replied "No...No, I...I think this is something I need to do alone." He elaborated, not wanting to drag Tony into this. In all honesty, Phil knew he had absolutely no idea what cans of worms he'd be opening. For all he knew, he could end up inadvertently drawing the attention of the people that killed his daughter. _There's no way I can subject Tony to that kind of danger._ Though he would never admit it, out-loud, Phil had secretly fallen for the billionaire shortly after they first met.

Understanding that there was no changing Phil Coulson's mind once it was made up, Tony attempted to offer a compromise. "Then, at least take the jet." Taking in the skeptical look on Phil's face, Tony elaborated "Look, it'll be far more discreet than trying to get a quinjet into Frankfurt under the radar. I can call ahead and have some friends of mine push things through for you, make sure no one gives you any trouble..."

Mulling the offer over in his head, Phil had to admit it did sound like a smart move. "Okay." He agreed, finally, intrigued by the visible relief washing over the billionaire. Shaking it off, Phil shyly stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Tony, gratefully. "Thank you, Tony." He admitted, though muffled as he spoke into Tony's shoulder. "I mean it...Thank you...For everything."

Squeezing his arms tighter around the agent, Tony replied "Anytime, Phil...Anytime..." After standing there-like that-a moment longer, Phil pulled away and left to prepare for his trip while Tony called ahead to arrange the jet for him.

* * *

Several hours later found Agent Phil Coulson in Frankfurt, Germany. Upon vetting a safehouse for his stay, Phil set about his mission of tracking down the man responsible for killing his daughter. After tracking down the Commerce Bank building the shoot-out allegedly took place in, Phil spotted a middle-aged brunette standing just outside. On a whim, he approached her with a photo in hand taken from the video feed of the shooting. "Entschuldigen Sie mich, Ma'am ... Haben Sie diesen Mann gesehen?" He asked, cautiously, while hoping for the best and preparing for the worst.

After studying the photo for a moment, the woman nodded her head and pointed down the street before replying "Ja. Er geriet in eined großen schwarzen SUV und raste in diese Richtung. Ich habe es geschafft, das Nummernschild zu fangen, wenn das hilft?" She asked, hoping to be of some assistance.

Relieved, Phil replied "Ja, ma'am. Ich würde es sehr zu schätzen wissen." as he pulled a pen and paper from his pocket, handing it over to the woman for her to write down the license plate of the vehicle his daughter's killer had fled the scene in. Though, he had to admit...If this Calder Michaels really did leave the scene in that big a hurry, it was becoming more and more likely that he had, in fact, killed his daughter.

After jotting down the license plate number, the woman handed the pad back over to Phil. "Dort sind sie." She stated, smiling softly. "Darf ich fragen, warum Sie für ign suchen?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, curiously.

"Oh." Phil began, quickly devising a cover, in his head. "Er ist mein sohn-in-law. Ich bin hier urlab mit ihm und meiner tochter. Sie begann langsam sorgen, wenn er für eined spazier gang ung ging nicht in unser hotel zurück." He lied, smoothly.

Phil relaxed, marginally, when he saw that his lie had worked when the woman nodded understandingly. "Ich völlig verstehen. Ich hatte einen mann, der mir das tat, einmal. Einmal! Ich fan heraus, dass hurensohn war verdammt seine sekretärin und verließ ihn. Mein anwalt hat ihn für jeden pfennig, den er war ws wert. Ihre tochter sollte das gleiche tun!"

Impatiently waiting for the woman to finish her story, Phil merely nodded and replied, darkly. "Glauben sie mir, ma'am. Ich habe versucht ihr, dass für den letzten zwei jahren zu erzählen!" Before another word could be said, Phil took off back to his safehouse to hack into German CCTV cameras to trace the path taken by Michaels' SUV.

* * *

"Mmm...Brunette suits you, neshama." Eyal Levin stated, both thoughtfully and flirtatiously as Shaelynn emerged from the bathroom of the safehouse that the two of them shared with Calder Michaels.

With an amused grin, Shaelynn replied "Well, thank you, Mr. Levin."

"So, have you decided on a new identity?" Eyal asked, curiously.

"Actually, yes. I have." Shaelynn replied, thoughtfully. "I looked through the few you gave me and I think I've decided on Annie Walker. She sounds like the one I relate to most. Should be pretty easy for me to take her on." Shaelynn reasoned.

"You picked up on that, huh?" Eyal replied, cheekily. "I thought so, as well. I was hoping you'd pick her."

Shaelynn had been about to respond when the front door to their safehouse was suddenly broken down. In a flash, all three of them were on their feet, guns drawn. What was surprising was the pistol aimed directly back at them. A pistol Shaelynn would have recognized, anywhere. One which she never thought she'd seen again. Recognizing the mystery intruder, Shaelynn immediately lowered her weapon. "All right, all right...Weapons down, everyone." Watching Eyal lower his own pistol in response to her command, Shaelynn couldn't help noticing Calder rebelling while the intruder swiftly aimed his pistol at Calder. "Calder!" Shaelynn demanded, irritated. "I said 'Down, Cujo'!"

"Are you insane, Coulson?!" Calder demanded, never taking his eyes off of the mystery intruder. "We don't know who the hell this assclown is or what the hell he's doing here?!" He reasoned, still aiming his weapon at the intruder.

"Yes, we do know the hell this assclown is!" Shaelynn snapped back. "Or at least _I _do." She clarified. "Now, are you boys done playing '¿Quien es mas macho?' and ready to drop your weapons so I can _tell _you who he is?!" She demanded, quickly losing patience.

Calder and the intruder shared one more heated glance before they both lowered their weapons, simultaneously. Glaring at Shaelynn, Calder snorted. "You got your wish, Coulson. Now, you wanna tell me just who the hell our mystery visitor is?!"

Smiling triumphantly, Shaelynn replied "Gladly." Gesturing toward the intruder, Shaelynn continued on. "Calder Michaels, Eyal Levin, this is Agent Phil Coulson..." Shaelynn paused only a moment to appreciate the befuddled looks of comprehension in the eyes of her partners. "Agent Coulson is from the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Enforcement Logistics Division-more commonly referred to as S.H.I.E.L.D. for the sake of brevity." Pausing once more for dramatic effect, Shaelynn stared her father straight in the eye before finishing. "He's also my father." Before either of her compatriots could respond, Shaelynn completed her introductions. "Dad, this is Eyal Levin, from Mossad." Shaelynn pointed to Eyal. Turning her father's attention to her other partner, Shaelynn finished "And, this is Calder Michaels. He's the head of my division at Langley."

"That's impossible." Eyal argued. "You told me that your father was killed in action during the attacks on New York." He reasoned.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Shaelynn replied, her voice full of a level of snark that strangely reminded Phil of Tony Stark. "Guess I'm not the only one with some explaining to do, around here." She added, staring her father straight in the eyes.

"I think we both have a lot of explaining to do." Phil conceded. "But, perhaps it would be best if we went home and did it." He reasoned, hoping to get his daughter to agree with him. He _really _didn't want to have this conversation right now, in front of two strangers.

Sighing defeatedly, Shaelynn agreed "I think you're right. It probably would be best to get back home before we reopen those old wounds."

"Great." Phil sighed, relieved. "I can have a jet ready and waiting for us within the hour." He added. Glancing over at his daughter's co-conspirators, he added "That goes for the two of you, as well, if you like."

"Actually, Agent Coulson..." Calder began, cautiously. "Mr. Levin and I were planning to take separate flights back home. Given that we're headed in opposite directions."

"And, since when you have a jet?" Shaelynn asked, cheekily, crossing her arms as she awaited her father's response.

"I ran into Mr. Stark on the way out." Phil admitted, sheepishly. "He insisted I take his jet since I wouldn't let him accompany me on this mission."

"Figures." Shaelynn snorted, an amused grin playing across her face. "Listen, why don't my dad and I take Stark's jet back to New York. Calder, you take your own flight back to Langley. Eyal, you take your own flight back to Israel." Shaelynn offered. "That way, no one will suspect anything if we're all on different planes."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Eyal agreed. "You sure you've got everything you need, Neshama?" He asked.

"Trust me, Eyal." Shaelynn began, smiling fondly. "Now that my dad's back from the dead...I've got everything I could ever _possibly_ need."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**I used Google Translate for the German, so, I apologize if it's horrendous. Remember, reviews are love! I always welcome _**constructive**_ criticism!**  
**


End file.
